Salah Sasaran
by Queen Not Devil
Summary: Niat hati memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Mikasa Ackerman, Eren harus kelimpungan saat obat itu justru masuk ke dalam gelas milik paman Mikasa yang bernama Levi Ackerman. RiRenCople, T , BoysLove, Sho-ai. Humor garing. RnR?


Niat hati memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Mikasa Ackerman, Eren harus kelimpungan saat obat itu justru masuk ke dalam gelas milik paman Mikasa yang bernama Levi Ackerman.

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki No Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama<strong>

**RiRen Couple**

**Warning**

**OOC, Shonen—ai, miss typo, gaje, boyslove, humor garing, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>Iya, namanya Eren, pemuda <em>brunette<em> dengan iris mata hijau kebiruan itu kini sedang duduk gelisah di atas sofa menunggu kedatangan gadis oriental berparas dewi tapi hati sekukuh raksasa. Gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pandangan pertama dan tampaknya sih, ada hati juga kepadanya.

Ini malam minggu. Rencananya, Eren akan menembak Mikasa dan mengajaknya melakukan ini dan itu. Dia sudah delapan belas tahun, di Amerika, pemuda seumurannya sudah legal melakukan kegiatan olahraga paling melelahkan tapi menyenangkan khas orang—orang dewasa.

Kondom terselip apik di dalam dompetnya, di saku celananya, sudah terdapat obat perangsang yang bisa membuat Mikasa pasrah saja diajak melakukan banyak gaya.

Dalam hati Eren tertawa gila, seperti kesurupan Titan yang tempo hari dilihatnya di layar kaca.

Eren masih duduk manis. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu, tapi Mikasa tampaknya belum memunculkan tanda—tanda akan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mulai sebal, mengomel dalam hati. Apa, sih yang sedang dilakukan Mikasa dalam kamarnya?

Tapi demi malam bergairah yang akan mereka lewati bersama, layaknya mengarungi samudera luas menggunakan bahtera birahi didukung cinta, anak tunggal dari Grisha dan Carla Jaeger itu mengukuhkan hati untuk lebih bersabar.

Ada pepatah yang bilang, semakin lama kamu bersabar, semakin banyak jatah yang kamu dapatkan.

Jangan tanyakan pepatah itu siapa yang mengatakan? Eren tidak akan ingat. Dia tidak sejenius sahabat berambut pirangnya yang bernama Armin dan awalnya dia duga sebagai seorang pemuda tapi ternyata dia wanita.

Astaga! Armin memang memiliki bentuk badan, wajah, dan suara yang ambigu. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak bertanya.

Kembali ke topik awal.

Eren meluruskan pandangannya, ia menatap sebuah gelas yang berisi _orange_ jus dan kini tersisa setengahnya. Karena yakin di rumah mewah itu hanya ada dirinya dan Mikasa, dengan senyuman setannya Eren mulai merogoh sakunya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kecil pipih yang terdapat serbukkan putih di dalamnya.

Melirik kanan—kiri, merasa dirinya aman, dia mulai memasukkan isi dari plastik itu ke dalam gelas. Terkekeh setan saat yakin rencananya sudah berhasil. Eren kembali memasukkan bungkusan obatnya ke dalam saku agar tidak menuai curiga, ia bersiul—siul pelan sambil melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Mikasa lama sekali…" Eren mengeluh. Tidak tahu bahwa target yang dicarinya sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya, mengabaikan Eren yang bertamu malam—malam sedikit memaksa. Eren yang polos berdiri dari sofa, dia mulai berkeliling menyusuri setiap bagian dinding yang memajang banyak lukisan.

"_Life_?" Eren sedikit mengernyit, tidak paham dengan judul dari salah satu lukisan mahal dengan corak warna terang menyakiti mata. Gambar abstrak yang membentuk tidak beraturan menggunakan cat minyak mahal. Eren gagal paham, dia tidak mengerti apa pun soal semua seni kecuali seni ranjang.

Itu pun bekal karena selama ini dia selalu mengoleksi video porno.

Eren memang masih perjaka ting—ting.

Bosan menatap lukisan yang itu, Eren kembali menyusuri ke bagian dinding yang lain. menatap setiap lukisan dan figura foto penuh kagum. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding begitu menangkap sosok figure yang berdiri di sisi Mikasa di dalam foto. _Obsidian_ itu seakan langsung menusuknya ke jantung, seolah memiliki hasrat untuk membunuhnya dan mencincangnya tanpa ampun.

Eren berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan pamannya Mikasa yang bernama Levi.

Merasa sudah cukup lama dia menjelajah di rumah mewah orang lain, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Siapa tahu Mikasa sudah berada di sana? Langkah itu ia pacu semangat, zamrud berpoles biru miliknya berbinar ceria saat mendengar suara gelas diletakkan di atas meja.

Sepertinya Mikasa sudah meminum _orange_ jusnya.

_Orange_ jus yang sudah dia campurkan obat perangsang sebelumnya.

Eren menyeringai lebar, nyaris sampai telinga sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan mata melebar kaget.

Senyuman pun langsung lenyap dari bibirnya.

Di sana, di depan meja dekat sofa. Dia melihat seorang pria berwajah tembok yang diperkirakan sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya tengah mengelap bibirnya lalu mendelik ke arahnya begitu menyadari keberadaannya.

Jantung Eren berdegup cepat. Kian tidak normal saat dia menurunkan pandangannya, menatap gelas yang kembali tertata di tempatnya semula, kini sudah tidak ada isinya sama sekali alias sudah habis diminum serigala cebol yang semakin mempertajam intensitas tatapannya.

"Jaeger, sedang apa kau di rumahku?" Levi bertanya dingin. Lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun tapi masih tampak seperti anak kuliahan itu berbalik, melempar tatapan membunuh.

"A—ano, Levi—_san_." Eren tampak gugup. Hatinya terus memanjatkan doa semoga saja dosis tinggi dalam obat yang dicampurkannya tadi tidak berpengaruh pada manusia jadi—jadian semacam Levi. "Aku hendak bertemu Mikasa, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Eren masih merapalkan doa, keringat sebesar biji jagung kini bertengger di pelipisnya, ia berjalan terseok—seok menghampiri Levi, hendak mengambil tas dan ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di sofa. Jantungnya kian bertalu—talu saat melihat paman dari Mikasa itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Pe—permisi." Eren nyaris berbisik, dia berhasil mengambil tas dan ponselnya, membungkukkan badannya pamit dan nyaris berlari kalau saja—

"Kau hendak berbuat curang pada keponakanku, Bocah?" Levi mencengkeram lengannya kuat, membuat Eren menjerit kesakitan. "Ck, dasar tidak tahu diri."

Eren gemetar ketakutan, bibirnya bahkan tidak bisa mengucap sepatah kalimat pun. Levi tentunya berpengalaman, orang itu pasti menyadari ada hal—hal yang aneh dari minuman yang baru saja diteguknya sampai habis.

Dalam hati Eren mengutuk diri. Seharusnya dia lebih berhati—hati.

"Ck!" Levi berdecak. Dia melempar Eren keras membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke atas sofa, melotot horror pada Levi seolah tahu akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa bokong seksinya. "Kau akan mendapat hukumannya, Jaeger."

Dan Eren lebih dari tahu.

Mungkin, mulai saat ini dia tidak akan bisa lagi mendekati Mikasa.

Kondom yang dibawanya benar—benar tidak akan pernah berguna.

Terutama, ketika dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, salah sasaran, dan membuat dirinya sendiri yang mendapat ganjaran.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Eren ketakutan, sebelum setengah jam kemudian, dia mulai mendesah tak karuan meminta Levi untuk menubruknya semakin dalam.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**Krik—krik—krik.**

**Halo, salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom SnK, berharap bisa ikut meramaikan dan menyumbangkan beberapa karya yang layak untuk dibaca.**

**Untuk sementara ini, saya akan fokus di drabble atau oneshoot. semoga kapan—kapan bisa menyumbangkan juga sebuah fic multichip yang bisa membuat para penghuni fandom ini excited berada di fandom ini.**

**Makasih.**


End file.
